Kirby X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Kirby series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Note for Kirby transformations, see Kirby/inhale transformations. Super Smash Bros. January 21, 1999 Kirby Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. features from the Kirby series: *1 playable character (Kirby) *1 stage (Dream Land) *2 items *2 music tracks Kirby In game bio: The 8-inch high Kirby hails from a distant, peaceful star. Like his simplistic appearance, he is an easily-understood character. True to his instincts, Kirby eats when he gets hungry and sleeps as soon as he grows tired. Nevertheless, Kirby remains a formidable opponent. In addition to his distinct flying and swallowing skills, he also has the ability to copy enemy attacks for ever-changing action. Works: *Kirby's Dream Land (GB) *Kirby's Pinball Land (GB) *Kirby Super Star (SNES) Kirby is one of the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. with his appearance from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Special moves: *'Netural: Inhale': Kirby inhales an opponent into himself and can either spit it straight out or copy his or her (unless it's another Kirby) neutral ability for as long as Kirby can hold it. Although Kirby had the ability in Kirby's Dreamland, the copying ability came later in Kirby's Adventure. *'Up: Final Cutter': Kirby draws a sliver blade, jumps into the air, and falls quickly, releasing a blue "wave" projectile forward if he lands on a solid surface. The move is based on one of the cutter ability's moves in Kirby Superstar. *'Down: Stone': Kirby turns into a stone figure which can cause damage when falling on others. The move is based on the stone ability in Kirby's Adventure. Palette swap: *'Pink Kirby: 1P': Kirby's classic colors. *'Yellow Kirby: 2P (Dream Course)': Based on the second player, Keeby. The color could be a reference to Beam Kirby *'Red Kirby: 3P & Red Team': The color could be a reference to Fire Kirby. *'Blue Kirby: 4P & Blue Team': The color could be a reference to Ice Kirby. *'Green Kirby: Green Team': The color could be a reference to the original Gameboy screen or Plasma Kirby. Dream Land Kirby and Ness's home stage, is based on the Whispy Woods boss fight in Kirby Superstar. Even Whispy Woods is an obstacle who blows a big gust of wind at anyone in front of him. Also, Dream Land can be seen in the background along with King Dedede and Bronto Burt. Items Items based on the Kirby series and their respective artwork from the game are: Maxim Tomato A recurring item from the Kirby series, when picked it restores 100% of the character's health. This also happened in its original appearance. Star Rod A recurring item from the Kirby series, when picked up the character can use it as a battering ram and shoot stars off of it. Music Tracks *'10': A fast-paced remix of the "Gourmet Race" Theme from Kirby Super Star, heard on Dream Land. Both the music and the stage were reused in Melee. *'20': The victory fanfare of Kirby is an orchestration of the shortened "Stage Complete" theme heard in general Kirby games. Dream Land - Super Smash Bros.|Track 10 Super Smash Bros. OST - Kirby Victory Theme|Track 20 Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Kirby Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Kirby Series. *1 playable character (Kirby) *3 stages *4 items *17 trophies *5 music tracks Kirby Kirby returns from the previous game and is once again a starting character. His look has been upgraded for the new console, but he doesn't resemble his look in any specific game. His palette swaps are the same as the previous game, while also including a white skin of him resembling his appearance in Kirby’s Dream Land for the Gameboy. His moveset is the same with only minor changes, such as a fiery Dash attack. Like every other character, he now also has a Side Special Move: Hammer. On the ground he is able to swing a hammer at the direction he faces, while on air, he is able to a vertical spinning attack. This is based on Hammer Kirby in which the hammer is almost identical to King Dedede’s. Stages The stage from the previous game can be unlocked, plus there are two new starting stages. Green Greens Like Dream Land, this is based on Green Greens level in Kirby. Unlike the previous stage, it is three floating islands connected by star and bomb blocks that fall in between. If the bomb block gets destroyed, the other blocks get destroyed. Apples can fall off from Whispy Woods, who can also blow a gust of wind from left or right (instead of only the one direction from the previous stage). Fountain of Dreams The stage has a similar appearance to Battlefield, except that the side floating platforms aren’t always even in height and the side of the bottom platform acts as a wall for wall-jumping. This seems to be based on the final level of Kirby’s Adventure under the same name where Kirby fights Nightmare. Past Stages: Dream Land The Kirby stage from the previous game returns unchanged and is unlocked after completing the target test with every character. Items The Maxim Tomato and Star Rod return from the original game, plus two new items. Maxim Tomato Its design and use is the same, but instead of restoring 100 damage points, it only restores 50. Parasol Based on the Parasol eaten from Waddle Dees (or Doos) to transform him into Parasol Kirby. While it can be used as a battering item, it can be used as a parachute to control the falling and avoid being helpless in battle. When Peach uses her Up-special while carrying a Parasol, she is seen using the item instead of her white umbrella. Warp Star Based on the Warp Star Kirby can use to fly to different areas in Dream Land, which was also used in Kirby’s on-screen appearance in the original game. When a person grabs onto the item, they take flight and crash down from above. The user can move left or right to a specific location, but will always land from the highest platform of any point from left to right. Trophies There are 22 Kirby trophies in the game. Kirby’s 3 character trophies, 4 item trophies, 2 stage elements trophies, and 8 trophies about Kirby elements not in the game. We also list 5 extra trophies based on their transformations in Melee. *Meta Knight made his first appearance in Kirby’s Adventure, plus his name here is spelled with a hyphen, instead of spaced. Music Tracks *'Fountain of Dreams': An orchestrated, atmospheric version of "Gourmet Race" from Kirby Super Star. This music was later reused in the boss fight at Fountain of Dreams in Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. *'Green Greens': An orchestration of Level 1: Green Greens stage music from Kirby's Dream Land, heard in Dream Land: Green Greens. *'Dream Land N64': The music for the Dream Land stage in Super Smash Bros., which is also a re-recording of the main "Gourmet Race" theme, is brought back unaltered along with the stage itself as Past Stages: Dream Land. *'Kirby's Victory': The victory fanfare of Kirby is an orchestration of the shortened "Stage Complete" theme heard in Kirby games. *'All-Star Intro': Remix of quiet music heard in Kirby Super Star for SNES, heard at the All-Star Teleporter. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Kirby Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Kirby series: *3 playable characters *2 stages *5 items *1 Assist Trophy helper (Knuckle Joe) *42 trophies *34 stickers *1 playable Masterpiece (Kirby’s Adventure) *16 music tracks Playable Characters Kirby returns as a starting character. Two new Kirby fighters also arrive to Brawl. Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Stages Halberd Items Superspicy Curry Dragoon Knuckle Joe Trophies Stickers Masterpiece Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Kirby Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Kirby series: *3 playable characters *8 Smash Run enemies (3DS exclusive mode) *4 stages across both versions (3 base stages, 1 DLC stage): **3DS: 2 stages (1 base, 1 DLC) **Wii U: 3 stages (2 base, 1 DLC) *5 items *2 Assist Trophies *58 trophies across both versions **3DS: 27 trophies **Wii U: 42 trophies *3 playable Masterpieces (Wii U exclusive mode) *31 music tracks Playable characters Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Smash Run enemies Bonkers Bronto Burt Gordo Parasol Waddle Dee Plasma Whisp Shotzo Tac Waddle Doo Stages Dream Land The Great Cave Offensive Items Assist Trophies Nightmare Trophies Masterpieces Music tracks Category:Links Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links